pernico or no?
by Makedah7785
Summary: just a regular day at camp until a new demi-god arrives. Percy finds himself attracted then remembers he loves Annabeth. Which will he choose?


**i do not own percy jackson**

 **percy's p.o.v**

I was in my cabin when i heard a knock. I groaned, "come in!"

Annabeth walked into my cabin and wrinkled her nose, "you need to clean up in here. Inspection is soon. I think Drew is-"

I cut her off, "did you come in here to scold me about cleaning my room?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. There's a new camper. Chiron wants you to give him the tour."

I scoffed, "okay. What's their name?"

"Nico di Angelo."

I followed Annabeth out of the cabin and walked to the new camper. I saw him and my heart dropped. He was beautiful. I shook my head. I'm not gay and I love Annabeth. I even went to Tartarus for her. Then I took another look at him and suddenly i wasn't so sure. Something about his messy black hair just gave goosebumps, in a good way. I started to walk closer and I started to notice things like his dark black eyes. His skin was oddly pale and he was incredibly skinny.

"Hi," I smiled at him, "I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

He said something that i didn't catch, "what was that?" I asked

"I'm Nico di Angelo."

I brought him to the strawberry fields, "we have the best strawberries **_ever!_** " I said

"how are they the best? I've had some pretty good strawberries."

I laughed, "you've never had strawberries like these before."

Nico shrugged, "I don't know. Where to next?"

I brought him to the cabins, "I sleep in that one. It's usually empty unless my brother comes to visit."

"can i sleep in yours?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "um, you sleep in the cabins of your godly parent. Speaking of which, do you know who your godly parent is?"

"no."

"what's the parent you grew up with?"

He glared at me, " **dead**."

I face palmed, "that's not what I meant."

"oh." he hit me with an embarrassed smile, "what did you mean?"

"gender."

Nico didn't look any less embarrassed, which was fine. He looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"she was um, she was a guy. I mean! I mean she was female." Nico blushed and looked away

I couldn't help but smile. Seeing him all flustered was adorable.

"so," He said, "whose your brother?"

"his name is Tyson."

Nico turned pale, or paler if that was possible, "Tyson, like, the cyclopes?"

I frowned, "yeah. What's wrong?"

"oh, um," he wiped his hands on his black jeans, "I just have a bad past with cyclopes'."

"oh, okay. Well it's almost time for dinner and unfortunately i have to leave you to sit with cabin eleven."

He frowned, "why? Why can't I sit with you?"

I scratched the back of my head, "because we all have to sit with our brethren."

"but then you'll be alone."

I nudged his shoulder. Contact with him sent electricity through me, in a good way, "I'm used to it."

"lead the way."

We walked to the dining pavilion and split up. We got our plates and started to pick out strawberries. I spotted Nico. I don't know why, but seeing him made my stomach flutter, The same way it did when I saw Annabeth. Why would I feel that same feeling with Nico, you ask? I wish i knew. I walked over to him.

"hey neeks!"

He wrinkled his nose, "neeks?"

I mocked hurt, "you don't like it?"

He laughed, his laugh was cute, "I love it."

Our gaze held for a moment until he dropped it, "these strawberries are pretty good."

His smile my heart skip. I couldn't help but smile back, "told ya so."

He dropped his smile, "I should go back to table."

"Wait!" I needed to be with him for a moment longer, "We throw our food in the fire. The gods like the smell."

He fronwed, "Why? Why can't we just eat it?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't mean all of our food. I suppose I should've been clearer. Let's go."

We walked to the fire where I saw Annabeth. Her eyes lit up which looked cute on her. I momentarily forgot about Nico.

She smiled at me, "Hey seaweed brain. Hey Nico."

I didn't hear him say anything so figured he waved at her. I didn't check because i was staring at Annabeth. Her honey blond hair fell past her shoulders and i watched the fire flicker in her gray eyes.

"Let's all sit together at the campfire!" Annabeth suggested

"Okay." Nico said

I flinched, I'd forgotten all about the boy. I sat between both of them with Will Solace on Nico's right and Clarisse La Rue on Annabeth's right. Annabeth held my hand as we sang the campfire songs. I was vaguely aware of Nico and Will talking. I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me. I quickly try to push it down to no avail. Why am I so jealous? It's not like I like him, do I? Out of the blue they burst out laughing. More jealousy. I should be the one making him laugh. What the hell? Why am I so upset that he's not laughing because of me? I take a deep breath.

"something wrong seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked

I forced a smile, "not at all, wise girl."

I leaned in to kiss her. As soon as we connected everything felt right again. We pulled apart and I smiled at her. She gave my hand a squeeze. When the campfire was I went to my cabin and slept until morning. I got up and went to breakfast with Annabeth. I sit at my table, alone again. I look around and see Nico talking with Conner Stoll. They seemed to be getting along just great. A little too great. After breakfast we did our afternoon activities. They agreed to let me do sword training with Nico because, not to be self conceited- I'm the best swordsman.

I knocked Nico's sword out of his hand, "again."

He sighed and picked up his sword, "can we," he panted and wiped the sweat off his brow, "take a break?"

I frowned. I hadn't really thought of the fact that Nico was new to sword play and that he still needed practice, "yeah sure."

He sighed of relief and half ran half jogged to find some water. I subconsciously followed him, what?! Leave me alone! I really like him, I think.

Anyway, I found him. He had his hands rested on his knees. He perked up when he saw me, "hey Perce? What's up?"

I don't know what got into me, but I kissed him.

I pulled back, "sorry." I said

He pulled me into another kiss and pulled away, "by the gods Percy, what are you sorry for?"

I smiled and kissed him again. Then i heard a gasp behind me and i felt terrible, "Annabeth!"

She ran off and I tried to follow her but Nico grabbed my arm, "you had a girl friend?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know? because I love you?"

"what are you going to do?"

"I'll just tell Annabeth."

Nico nodded, "okay." 

I ran to find Annabeth. I checked the Athena cabin but she wasn't there. I walked to the tiber. There she is. I sat down next toher but she didn't say anything. I just watched her. Then that made me realize, I love her. I love her more than anything and I can't leave her. Ever.

"hey." I said

"what."

"look, what you saw. It had to be Drew. She loves to make and break pairs. I love you."

Annabeth sighed, "I love you too, Percy."

We kissed. I was seeing stars. I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately it did.

"I'm going to make things right. I'll be right back." 

I walked back to Nico and he was in the same spot

"hey!" he said

"Nico. This can't happen."

"wh-what?"

"I love Annabeth. Not you. I'm sorry."

I walked away back Annabeth.

"did you do it?" she asked

"Yeah. I did."

"it's not your fault, Percy."

"I know."

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too, wise girl."


End file.
